the Devils
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Every one has a Conscious Devil or are there two? Just some fun


**The Devils**

By Clare Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

The Red one was seated in his left shoulder the White one seated on his right shoulder.

Red had his halo lop sided and looking kinda rusty and the White was immaculate his halo just at the right angle and shiny as was expected of Conscious Devils. They were like Ying and Yang.

They had kept their own council now for a long time. They had been quiet and Sully had not noticed them in quite awhile.

That all changed after he met the new Doctor in town. He was sweet on her from the minute he looked into her eyes. She had taken his breath away. His heart had done a flip, flop in his chest.

Brian was asking Sully to be his Dad so they could be a happy family. Ma was sad and it was coming up to her birthday and she was lonely she'd admitted it to them earlier.

"_Oh isn't that so sweet"_ said the White one.

"_Yuck"_ replied the Red one "_how sloppy cum on Sully mush to the traps forget this nonsense". _Red continued

'_Whooa there big guy you've just been told she's lonely and it's her Birthday in a week you can't go now_". White said staring daggers at Red.

Now Red was furious he wanted out he knew Sully he didn't need any complications at the moment. _"Stay out of it White" _he threatened.

"_Will ya just shut up"_ Sully grouched.

Robert E looked at his friend questioning. Then continued _"Folla Ya dreams was what ya told me, take ya own advice_" he continued.

Sully nodded and walked off.

White jumped in immediately _"Now what to get her she likes really pretty things"_ he whispered into Sully's ear.

"_Forget it_" yelled Red into the other. Sully shook his head whipping the two devils with his long hair. They were forced to hang on or they'd be in the dirt.

Red was winning as Sully began to walk towards the edge of town, smugly Red grinned at White.

In the mean time Brian had approached Mr Bray to court their Ma. Sully heard this and was perplexed at how desperate the child was. Loren was too old and no competition.

"_He's too old and grumpy for her"_ White said surprised.

"_Stay out of it it's not up to ya"_ said Red growling

Reverend was another man who was an upstanding pillar of the community. On the Sunday Sully offered to look after the children while she went on a buggy ride with the Reverend.

Next day Sully went to the mercantile to see if he could afford a present for Dr Mike.

White became real excited _"Look at that pretty dress_" he whispered in Sully's ear.

"_Ya can't afford it look at the price"_ sneered Red _"ya don't need to go"._

"_So what now?" _White asked concerned.

Meeting Dr Mike on the way out he enquired how the ride had gone. Dr Mike wouldn't tell Sully she'd run as the Reverend was just too eager and had frightened her. He decided to keep an eye out here.

Next there was Hank he'd heard the rumour and was sweet on the Doctor as well. Look at the way he fawned over her when he looked at her. Thoughts were running through his brain how to ask her out.

Sully was meandering back across the meadow when he glanced up to see Dr Mike enter Grace's cafe with Hank.

Sully watched as Hanks great big mit enveloped Dr Mike's smaller paw trying to get his emotions under control. She was a free woman he tried to reason to his conscious'.

"_Will ya look at that?"_ Questioned White, sensing Sully tensing underneath his shirt not a good sign.

"_Oh Oh ! even I have ta agree there"_ responded Red _"Wait for it"_ he commented as a rumbling growl omitted deep within Sully. "_Not good"_ responded Red again.

"_Well now you've seen that are you going to help?"_ Sighed White again.

"_For heaven's sake stop!"_ Sully said as he walked past a woman in the street who gave him a surprised glance. Both Devil's chuckled.

Jake was in the mix of eligible men as he'd admitted that he loved her while in the DT's.

Sully had assisted Dr Mike with Jake's problem. He didn't consider Jake much competition. But how desperate was she?

White seizing on the thought decided to plant a seed. _"Man if you want her, do something" _he implored.

Red had flipped again _"When will ya leave the poor guy alone?"_ he grumbled.

Leaving the Clinic Mathew reminded Sully that if he waited too long Dr Mike may find a new best friend.

With an indignant air White retorted "_What are you waiting for Mathew has just said he who waits is lost."_

Once again Red answered back _"pressure pressure he doesn't want all the pressure."_

Responding again White said _"He has to decide one day doesn't he?"_

"_Ya! But it don't need to be today"_ replied Red.

White reminded him it was less than a week now till the birthday party.

"End with all this nonsense" Sully responded this time as a horse rider looked at him and shook his head.

Sully decided to visit his brother Cloud Dancing. While riding Sully won the race the two friends participated in.

The Conscious Devil's liked riding since Sully had overcome his fear of horses. They'd cling to strands of his hair on their side and it would feel like they were flying through the air. Red the dare devil would hang on with one hand. Yelling at the top of his voice"Yarhoo". White was more timid holding on with two hands and only peeking out through slit eyes.

Cloud Dancing reassured that Sully would be able to love again as he'd overcome his fear of horses. He spent a couple of days making Dr Mike her exquisite saddle bags. A gift from his own hands and worth more than any bought gift.

Sully was now preparing to fight for his love against all other contenders. He had decided.

White was in his element now he'd won.

On the night of the party Sully took an extra effort in his appearance. Moving up to Dr Mike he gave her the gift. She gave him one in return. They shared their first kiss ever so gently.

White the romantic let out a sigh good job well done. "_Isn't that so sweet I love a good ending"._

Red well he didn't believe it would be so simple there was a long way to go. "Don't be so sure we'll see"

Sully responded in a whisper_. "Oh hush up!"_ Dr Mike didn't hear she was too happy to be with him.

The end (Just enjoy)

Please review.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For one of the readers from an idea she suggested.

Thanks to Angus 12yo Grandson for a few combinations.


End file.
